Death DodgeBAll.....
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: The boys skip school for a kickball game and things go bad


Disclaimer/Warning:

------ 

Disclaimer/Warning:

Meeh: Kunichiwa My Fans! Or the haters STOP DRINKING DA HATERADE!

*Cough

Anyway it is I Relena with another fic of no mental sense at all.

*Wing Zero Custom walks in pointing the beam cannon at Meeh.

Meeh: Heero, baby . . . What are you doing? !

A weasel laugh comes through the intercom

Meeh: Uh oh its 

*Dum Da Dum

Meeh: "The High On The Wing Zero" Quatre!

Quatre: The worlds gone crazy again . . . 

Trowa walks up behind me scaring the living daylights out of me 

Trowa: He's right you know

Meeh: Ne??

Wufei jumps from the ceiling with his sword pointing straight at me

Wufei: We won't take any more of your weak pain filled Trowa and me bashing fics!

Meeh: Nani?

*Sweat drops and shyly smiles

Oh you're talking about "Who let the G-boys out?" Or "Battle Assault: Gundam Ball Z," and "What happens when you get trapped on a train with your secret deadly love?".

Wufei: All full of injustice! We won't take it!

Meeh: It isn't my fault you hurt my baby Heero and Du-Bear in Endless Waltz! I need revenge!

Wufei: But one story is enough!

*I laugh

Meeh: But it's so much fun . . . 

Quatre: It's not to me!

*Beam cannon hum gathering energy

* I sweat drop again

Meeh: Quatre please stop you know this is wrong! If you don't stop, I'll take your plush camel!

Quatre: You won't live long enough

Meeh: Oh boy he's right . . . 

*Suddenly the cannon dies down to silence

Meeh:??

Trowa:? ?

Wufei: @#$#%&^%

Meeh: Potty mouth!

*Heero appears behind us all in the shadows

Heero smirking: She hasn't done anything wrong to me

Wufei: Of course she hasn't she's in love with you for god's sake!

*Heero blinks

Heero: She is?

Wufei: Well duh!

*I run up to Heero and give him a hug

Meeh: Thanks Heero! Oh wait the fic

*Quatre jumps out of the Gundam looking mad, Wufei gives me a death glare, and Trowa just looks . . . unemotional as usual

Meeh: I don't own Gundam Wing

Trowa: If you did, we would all kill ourselves

Meeh: Oh shut up! Or anything else that comes up I really don't know what's going to happen . . . 

Wufei: Stupid Unna doesn't even know what's going to happen.

Meeh: Anyway before Quatre brings out a gun or something here is Gundam Death Kick ball!

Gundam Death Kick ball

"I don't think it's right for us to skip Government Class." Quatre whined following Duo out the school door.

"It doesn't matter we all got A+'s in the class. Anyway Trowa dared me to do this." Duo said opening the door and stepping out into the back of the school.

"What if they don't show up and we get in trouble?" Quatre continued.

"Then I'll blame it on you Quatre-san" Duo said running down the hill falling on the bottom.

"Ne?" Quatre cried~~. 

"Joke man! I don't know I'll think of something like I always do." Duo said he was about to say something else but he was interrupted by some unexpected noise . . . 

*BOOM!

"HEERO YUY AND CHANG WUFEI GET OUT!!"

"WOMEN DON'T CALL ME CHANG!"

"IM YOUR TEACHER! PRINCIPAL NOW!"

"Uh, I think they got in trouble again Quatre." Duo giggled at their friends' problem.

"That's not funny! Wonder what class they blow something up in?" Quatre said before tripping over the still on the ground Duo.

"Ow Duo why didn't you get up?" Quatre cried rubbing his leg and head.

"I think the onion grass makes me smell sexy," Duo answered rubbing a fist full of onion grass on his shirt

"Sometimes Duo I just wonder about you" Quatre said picking himself up and dusting himself off. Duo got up too after totally smelling like onions and sat on the bench on the bottom of the hill.

"I don't think we should wait here for them I mean teachers could see us." The Sandrock pilot nervously looked up at the school.

"It's fine I mean we told them we were doing some science experiment and they said it's ok as long as we don't involve them. Wonder why they don't like our weird experimentations?"

"Maybe because the last time you did something dumb like that you nearly blew up the class hamster and teacher!" Quatre yelled the wannabe Frankenstein who laughed.

"Mr. Hitler did look funny without eyebrows" Duo busts out laughing at the memory at his now 80-year-old mental hospitalized teacher without eyebrows.

"Oi Duo here comes Heero and Wufei behave please!" Arabian boy said looking up the hill. Down comes Heero clothes and face filthy with scoot with a death glare in his eyes, it said 'mess with me and I will bring out my gun Wing Zero Custom and make sure you have a bloody death!'

Right behind him is Wufei with a similar glare in his eyes but not as bad. He has dust all over his helmet like hair and scoot all over his Japanese sweat clothes.

"Say anything Maxwell and I will kill you! I am not in the mood for any of your dumb injustice jokes. Snickers are not allowed either!"

"Aww" Duo said pulling out the candy bar from his pocket unwrapping it and sticking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Baka" Heero said.

"Where's Trowa Wufei?" Quatre tugged at Wufei's sleeve sniffing.

"Agh get off me Quatre! I don't know what class he has." Wufei cried yanking Quatre off his sleeve and walking backwards on a track.

"HEY KID GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Someone cried.

"Ne?" Wufei turned seeing a shadow; automatically he looked above him seeing a boy with large spiky bangs. He was doing spins and turns up in the air.

"Trowa-san!" Quatre-kun yelled. Trowa landed on the other side of Wufei with a perfect 360 spin with a twist and pushed him out of the way. Just then a heard of kids came stampeding through the spot they were just at.

"I owe you Trowa, you saved my life. That was very honorable of you." Wufei sighed looking at Trowa. He is dressed in a white school gym uniform.

"What are you boys doing here?" A big fat man came huffing towards our pilots. Duo smiled grabbing the perfect chance to lie to a teacher.

"Nothing much Sir, we were just about to do another experiment."

'When caught in a bad situation lie lie lie!' Duo thought smiling at his craftiness.

"Ah, you boys aren't by any chance The Gundam Pilots?" Fat Gym Teacher asked.

"Yes we are Sir!" Duo said winking at the other boys who in returned rolled their eyes, except Quatre who was fidgeting.

'We shouldn't be lying to a teacher. Teachers are our friends! Oh well, here's some music for you Quatre.' Thought our blue-eyed Arabian mentally playing classical music in his head smiling.

"Well you boys go right ahead just don't blow anything up!" Fat Gym Teacher said running off falling every few feet.

"I didn't think our experimentations weren't that bad" Duo said scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter let's go." Heero said racing towards the baseball field, the other pilots closing following him.

"Hey don't make me sweat the onion grass will start to stink if I sweat!" Duo whined.

"What is he. . ." Wufei began  
"Don't ask!" Quatre laughed.

"All we have to do is wait for the girls." Heero said digging out a bag of rubber balls from behind the fence.

"Hey Hee-kun let me see the ball!" Duo said peeking over Heero's shoulder.

"Don't call me Hee-kun, here." Heero said tossing the ball at Duo's head.  
"Mean!" Duo stuck his tongue at the Perfect Solider. When no one was looking Deathsythe's pilot pulled a tiny black object from his chestnut hair and stuck it in the ball seam.

"Perfect I wont be beaten again!" He giggled hysterically to himself.

"What was that Duo?" Quatre looked at the crazed Duo who was talking to himself stoking the ball.

"Ah . . . nothing." Duo stuttered hiding the ball behind him.

"You guys ready to be beaten?" Came a happy sounding voice from up the hill.

"It's . . . It's . . . Hildy!" Duo gulped

"Heero! Why did you have to invite my girl? She's the best kick ball player in the whole universe. Even I can't compete with her!" Duo cried.

"Your darn right I'm the best kick ball player ever!" Duo yelped and turned around so fast that he fell on butt, looking up he faced a tall girl with bright purple eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Admitting defet already ne?" Hildy smirked, Duo crawled to his feet and faced Hildy.

"No I'm not It's not over till it's over." He hissed

"Oh, believe me Duo it's over" Came another femine voice, Quatre turned around and saw none other then the Princess herself Relena.

"Oh, Hi Miss. Relena" Quatre sighed glad that it wasn't Dorothy.

"Kunichiwa Quatre-san, HEERO!"Relena jumps from the hill into Heero's arms, and gives him a big hug. Heero wraps his arms around Relena giving her a hug too, till he remembers their in public so he gently pushes Relena away.

"So were are the others?" Trowa said looking up at the school.

"I'm here"At the same time everyone turned to see the War Queen perched on the top of the shack were they keep the equipment, with her fencing outfit on poking a hole in a voodoo doll with her fencing sword that looked exactly like a solider from White Fang. 

"Huh?" Wufei looked around hearing a scream in the distance . . .

Dorothy smiled and jumped from her spot her golden hair shining in the sun and landed right by Quatre with a soft thud. She stood upright and bowed for Quatre, Quatre being too polite and sweet like that gave Dorothy a sparking smile and did a bow for her too.

"Ahh that's so sweet" Duo said scarcastly, Hildy being a romantic slapped Duo outside his head.

"Why don't you do that for me?" She snapped

"Ah Hildy-babe you know I lo-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked around him. Heero had light amused look in his eyes he couldn't stop from showing, Wufei looked disgusted, Trowa had a amused look too and a slight hint of a smile. 

"What is so funny you guys?" Quatre whined he hated when he didn't get something. And he knew he was missing something good. Duo turned a bit red leaned in towards Hildy's ear to whisper something to her.

"You know I love you Hildy baby, I just you know have a reputation to protect." He whispered. Hildy who was getting madder by the second blow up.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU THINK YOUR REPUTATION IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!" She screamed. She ran over to Relena and grabbed her arm fuming.

"Im on Relena's team now so there!" She stuck out her tongue to Duo who was stuck stupid at her outburst.

"Oh but Hildy I was going to be on Heero's team!" She whined grabbing onto Heero's arm

"We shouldn't be fighting . . ."Quatre whimpered, Trowa being one of his best friends walked over and put his hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"It's ok Quatre . . .,"Trowa said.

"Hey back of buddy I'm on Quatre's team!" Dorothy said grabbing onto Quatre's arm. Quatre being the cute self that doesn't want to hurt anyone started to cry.

"Injustice! What's wrong with all you people!" Wuffe cried trying to break up the fight. Duo still dumbfounded stood in the center of it all murmuring to himself.

"Weaklings!" Wu-Wu cried yanking at Dorothy who had a headlock on the turning blue crying Winner.

"Whats going on here?" Sally Po came walking down the hill taking off a flour-dusted apron she had on. Noin following behind her wearing the same apron, but with a bit of sugar on it. 

"Weak unna! Stay back if you don't want to get hurt!" Wuffie yelled, he was about to say something more but Dorothy's elbow made contact with his tummy tum tum!

"Agh!!!!!!!!!!" He cried falling to the ground clenching his stomach.

"Come on Noin, looks like the Preventer girls have a new case to solve!" Sally Po said jogging into the chaos.

"Right behind you!" Noin called yanking off her apron following her comrade. It didn't take long before Sally Po came out of the chaos with Dorothy's hair in her fist with a screaming Dorothy at the end, and Noin was dragging Hildy by her waist out of the fight.

"Now everybody calm down!" Noin shouted to get their attention; she raised her eyebrow when she realized that it worked.

"Now let's pick our teams" Sally Po began

"Wait Zechs isn't here!" Noin whimpered.

"Oh, you had to invite my Brother didn't you?" Relena whined.

"Yes, she did I can't let my Baby Sister fight without protection now could I?" 

"Zechs . . ." Heero hissed under his breath looking towards the direction the voice came from. Then from the shadows of the big apple tree came the Lighting Count himself.

"Now, we can pick our teams" His horse voice said.

"Ai! I get to go with Quatre's team!" Dorothy cried raising her hand in the air.

"I get to go on Heero's team" Relena said attaching herself to Heero's arm

"No you won't your on my team Relena-sama" Milliardo said giving her a weak death glare.

"I'm telling mom!" Relena whined

"No you won't I'm telling!"

"You don't want to be on my team Zechs?" Noin whimpered

"This is how the teams are," Heero firmly said

"All together we are eleven people, team 1: Me, Relena, Duo, _Hildy!_ And Wufei. Team 2 is Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Zechs, and Sally Po. Noin will be the pitcher!"

Noin:** Sniff**

Milliardo walks over to Noin and places a hand on her shoulder 

"Ill make it up to you later" He whispered in her ears.

"Kay" She smiled

"Duo give her the ball," Heero ordered

"NO!" Duo clutched the ball tighter not wanting to let go

"And its name is not 'The Ball' its Billy Nye The Ball Guy!" 

"Billy Nye the Ball Guy! Billy Nye The Balls Guy, BILLY BILLY BILLY BILLY NYE THE BALLS GUY!" Duo sang doing the Tootsie Roll, and in 1 quick move Heero karate chopped the ball away from weird pilot.

"Got it!" Wufei grabbed the ball 

"No you don't Wuffie!" Hildy said bringing out her gun pointing it to Wufei

"Ne? Unna what are you doing?" Wufei hissed 

"Give back Billy Nye to Duo" Hildy laughed

"I can't stay mad at my baby" She stood next to the poor sniffing Duo. Duo smiled at what his Girl said that he decided to take some action.

"Duck Hildy-baby!" Shinigami cried tossing the bag of balls at everyone.

"O.k!" Hildy ducked letting the balls fly behind her

"DUO!" The rest of the G-team cried ducking but still getting hit

"Omae o korosu" Heero screamed diving towards the crazily laughing Duo

"Ne?" The Perfect Solider knocked down the laughing Shinigami. And in the process he knocked Billy Nye from Duo's hand

"Oh, no…" He said under his breath

"DEATH DOGEBALL!!!" Dorothy screamed grabbing a ball throwing it at Trowa; who caught it easily

"You want a fight?" He quietly said scooping a few of balls in his hand.

"Ne?" Dorothy was confused 

'What's that dumb Ronald McDonald wanna be doing?' She thought watching Trowa jugging the balls

"Take this Dorothy!" He cried his mono-cry showering Dorothy with rubber balls

"Ahhhh" She cried falling down defeated

"Oh no Dorothy!" Quatre cried running to his blonde girl

"Quatre stay safe please..." Dorothy whispered going limp 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gundam Goggle Boy cried

"Uh oh…" Noin said as Quatre started to do his evil laugh.

"I suggest that we run…" Sally Po whispered backing slowly away.

"Death Doge ball kawaii!!!"Duo cried running with Hildy latched on his arm

"YOU ALL MUST PAY!" Quatre screamed tossing balls in all directions

"Relena!!!"Milliardo screamed from in front of Noin as a evil rubber ball hurdled towards the Vice Foreign Minister.In a flash a streak of green and black jumped in front of her taking the hit.

"OWF" Heero quietly said falling on the ground 

"HEERO!" Relena cried falling to her knees next to her assassin crying

"Kimi o kimi o aishiteru…" (I love you, love you) Were Heero's last words.He said it in Japanese because only Relena knew what he was saying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Relena cried pounding her fists into the ground. 

"You must pay Raberba!" Relena said tossing a rubber ball at Quatre.

"That unna has gone mad!" Wufei said under his breath grabbing Sally's wrist and started to drag her away.

"No Wufei! I must stay here and protect Relena," She said freeing her wrist calmly walking into the rain of balls.

"Hey Hildy!" Duo joyfully called to his girlfriend who just dodged a stray ball at the pitchers mount.

"Hey what Duo?" Hildy said as she skillfully made her way to Shinigami.

"I planted a bomb in one of the balls but…" He whispered in her ear rolling his eyes at the _but_ part.

"But what Baby?" Hildy said giving Duo a suspicious look.

"Aw, I screwed up again Honey.I dropped Billy Nye the Bomb Guy… And I dunno which Billy Nye is the Bomb Guy.Help me please?" He whimpered giving Hildy puppy eyes.

"Agh…DUO!" Hildy said changing emotions in .00001 sec.

"How come you didn't tell me that you planning some destruction? ," She whined giving Duo her deadly water anime eyes.

"Gomen babe but ahh…. I didn't know you were coming?" He said as a question.

"DIE!!!!" Now Chibi-Quatre threw an angry ball of fists at Hildy.

"Duck!"Duo threw himself on Hildy, grabbing the ball in midair tossing it back to C.Q

"You cant get me!" C.Q daintily got out of the way.He grabbed more balls and tossed them getting Zechs, Trowa, and Wufei.So all that was left was the girls Hildy, Relena, Sally Po and Noin, also the giggling lost without Billy Nye Shinigami-guy.They circled around CQ who had 5 balls one for each person.Duo was behind Chibi Quatre with his detonator toy, while the girls go in for the kill.

'Which ball is Billy Nye? Common Shinigami your not dumb like everyone else saids. Wait! That ball Q-man has… that's hair no. 675 that's the ball!'

All the girls raised their balls to stop Quatre, he in turn lifted all 5 balls to stop the girls.

"Duo what are you doing?" Hildy said noticing the glimmering switch.Duo of course jumped and pressed the button.

**BOOM!!!!!!**

**Cough**

"DUO YOU BAKA IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Relena said opening her now black face.

"Hehe, whoops wrong ball…" Duo said sweat dropping. 

"Oh see soon you wont have a ball to worry about" Relena threatened stomping towards Duo 

"Duo…" Hildy cooed with an evil face following Relena with Sally Po and Noin following behind her.

"Uh oh…" Duo said running off girls at his feet in hot pursuit with balls in hand.

"No one wants to play?" Chibi Quatre whimpered about to cry.He shed one tear and then he grew back to normal (whatever normal is for a Gundam Pilot) totally naked and then collapsed.

"Hey Quatre…Que Pasa Con Tigo? (Whats up with you)" Zechs said regaining his wit for a second.


End file.
